


Staking a claim

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Donghyuck finds ways to stake his claim on Renjun. Renjun is not impressed.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161
Collections: Anonymous





	Staking a claim

“I can’t believe this, Donghyuck!” Renjun’s dark eyes are accusing as he storms out of the bathroom. “How am I supposed to see my parents looking like this?” He bares his neck, exposing the blotchy purple bruises on his throat which continue shamelessly under his collar.

Donghyuck leans back against the headboard and manages to look appropriately contrite. “I’m sorry, babe.” He sounds genuinely apologetic. “Guess I just got a little carried away.” He doesn’t make any move to get out bed just yet. They don’t have to be at the airport for another four hours and he would really rather spend that time making amends in bed.

“Carried away? Carried away?!” Renjun fumes. “I look like I’ve been mauled!” He turns and glances worriedly into the mirror behind him, hoping the bruises are less clear out of the bright lights of the bathroom. But it’s hopeless. They stand out even more in sunlight.  
“Not mauled, just well-loved,” Donghyuck adds helpfully.

Renjun glares him down. “Mom is going to know it’s you!”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrow. “How?” They’ve only been together for a few months, and Renjun isn’t ready to reveal his new relationship with another boy to his family just yet. Even if it is a boy they’ve known and liked forever.

“I don’t know how,” Renjun says as he sits down heavily on the edge of the king-size bed. “But she knows. She doesn’t let you stay in my room anymore when you’re over.”

Donghyuck has noticed. The last couple of times when he spent the night at Renjun’s house, Mrs. Huang insisted he sleep on the couch instead of the floor of Renjun’s bedroom like they used to when they were younger. He didn’t put any real thought into why, but now it seems obvious.

He lifts the cover, inviting his beautiful lover to join him in the still-warm bed.  
“Why do you have to mark me like this anyway?” Renjun pouts as he gives in and spoons himself against Donghyuck’s broad frame.

Donghyuck shrugs, wrapping his arms around renjun’s narrow waist. “You think you were an easy get? It took years for you to even notice I existed. I’ve eye-fucked you hundred of times and somehow you managed to stay clueless. So now that I finally have you, I want to stake my claim.”

Renjun buries his face in the pillows. “I should just get your name tattooed on my body and call it a day.”

“This would be a perfect spot.” Donghyuck gently nips at the pale skin covering renjun’s first vertebrae. “Would you get it in an arrow-heart?” He asks, only half-joking. Renjun would look even more beautiful with Donghyuck’s name etched permanently on his body.

Renjun turns around in his arms, looking incredulous as he faces Donghyuck. “I was being sarcastic!”

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to pout. “It doesn’t have to be my whole name. You could just get my initials on your left ring finger.” He lifts the digit in question up and presses a moist kiss against the base. “And when I put a ring on it, you would be able to hide the tattoo.”

Renjun’s heart skips a beat. He knows it’s ridiculous that Donghyuck is talking about marriage so quickly. He should be terrified, but he’s just thrilled. His face turns red, and he hides his shame by burying it against Donghyuck’s chest. “You’re so dumb. And initials on the ring finger are tacky.”

Donghyuck smiles as he brushes his lips across Renjun’s forehead. “Not my initials? How about my last name then? It will be yours one day.” He lets out a tiny grunt of pain as renjun digs blunt fingers into his chest.  
“Ow… what did you do that for, baby?” He asks, wincing in pain.

Renjun is totally unimpressed. “I’m going to keep my own last name if we ever do get hitched." 

"When,” Donghyuck corrects him as he kisses Renjun. “Not if. When. And I really like the sound of Lee Renjun .”

“Well, I like the sound of Huang Donghyuck,” he argues back even as he’s moaning softly into the kiss.

“It doesn’t sound bad,” Donghyuck agrees as he rolls on top of Renjun , laying in between the brunette’s naked thighs. “But everyone already knows I’m yours.”

Renjun’s heart flutters. “You are stupid,” he murmurs against Donghyuck’s lips as he eagerly wraps his legs around the younger’s toned waist.


End file.
